


A friendship through war

by KJR011301



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Future bondmates, Kissing, M/M, Sparklings, spark-merging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Jazz worked at a bar. He met a Praxian. The two develop into an unending relationship during a war that erupted...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampiricconure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/gifts).



It was some cycles in the dawn of the Great Civil War when Jazz almost tripped over a bottle of high-grade on the floor behind his post at Visages. "Woah, there. Watch your step," said a familiar voice. 

"Ah forgot there was a bottle layin' there, Blurr," said Jazz in a sheepish tone. "Haha, sure you did," said Blurr as he walked over to his friend. "Nah, Ah knew it was there," said Jazz as he smiled. "Ah just realized just how quiet tis in here." 

"Yeah, it's early yet," said Blurr as he picked up cleaning supplies. "Ah suppose. Am ah performin' with the band 'night?" asked Jazz curiously. "No, not tonight," said Blurr as he looked at his friend. 

"Ya know, ah noticed tha' there's this strange mech that comes in every once in a while," said Jazz. "You know who that might be?" "That would depend on who you're talking about, Meister," said Blurr as he sighed. "I don't keep track of who comes in and who doesn't." 

"Well, he's kinda tall, has a rather unusual facial look," said Jazz as he sighed. "Has black and white painting, as well-" "I get who you're talking about, Jazz," said Blurr as he smiled slightly. "That would be Prowl. He is an Enforcer of Praxus." 

"Praxus? What would a mech like him be doin' this far out?" asked Jazz curiously. "Have no idea. But I heard rumors on them," said Blurr. 

"Oh? Rumors about what?" asked Jazz. "They say a many great things about the Praxians," said Blurr. "Some say that Prowl Is a hard-aft to deal with, some say he's full of honor." 

"He doesn't sound like a good mech," said Jazz. "I don't know about that. Heard that the Prime of Iacon is holding a meeting," said Blurr as he sighed. "It might be important enough to have called a Praxian Enforcer." 

"Ah didn't know tha he was callin' a meeting," said Jazz. "Yeah, rumors going about that Megatron and his goons are back," said Blurr. "But right now, we're just taking precautions." 

"Ah am concerned, Blurr. What will happen if a war broke out?" asked Jazz. "Jazz, I am not sure," said Blurr. "But I know one thing for sure.. there's a change coming and I can feel it." 

"I would have to agree with you on that one," said a sudden flat tone. "The Decepticons are back in action. "Prowl, I did not expect to see you so soon after the meeting, sir," said Blurr as he immediately prepared a glass of Energon. 

"That would be only because it was rather a quick meeting," said Prowl as he accepted the glass being handed to him. "No one had much to report. Not even I." 

"Is there anything you know of about the rumors, Sir?" asked Blurr. "No, and I fear that no one does on the matter," said Prowl. "Ah'm concerned about what the Decepticons 're after," said Jazz, who was sitting by Blurr. 

"I would have to agree with the Polyhexian," said Prowl. "Our first priority is to immediately report soon as you lay eyes on any movement." 

"I am sure they will, Prowl," said Kup, who'd come into the bar, Hot Rod close behind. "Dont forget, this is Iacon we are talking about." 

"Kup, it's been a while," said Jazz as he stood up. "How has it been with with everything that was going on?" "I guess it's been alright," said Kup as he sighed. 

"Ah 'ave been hangin' 'round 'his bar fer a while now," said Jazz. "Mov'd from ma hometown and got a job 'ere." "Sounds like you have been busy," said Kup. 

"So, who's the new mech that you have with you today?" asked Blurr. "This is the Prime's student," said Kup. "He joined the academy sometime ago." 

"So, 're you planning on becomin' the next Prime, younglin'?" asked Jazz curiously. "Wouldn't think of it, sir," said Hot Rod respectfully. 

"Well. Younglin' has some respect," said Jazz, amused. "Yes, of course," said Kup. "He is being trained under the Prime, after all." 

"That makes sense," said Prowl, who had just finished his glass of Energon. "I see some potential in you, Hot Rod. I hope that remains to be seen." 

"Of course, Prowl, sir," said Hot Rod. "Good," said Prowl. "Hot Rod has some training already, from his previous mentor," added Kup. "I found him while on a mission. He claims that his mentor had disappeared." 

"How would tha' happen if 'is-" started Jazz but was interrupted by Kup. "It doesn't necessarily matter now, Jazz," said the old timer. "What matters is what the Decepticons are up to." 

"I agree with Kup," said Blurr, who was cleaning up glass cups. "The Decepticons were seen gathered in a huge army. Some believe that they are plotting something terrible." 

"I am led to believe that the Decepticons are discussing a plot to destroy our planet, as this is not the only time they have tried to make that attempt," said Prowl, who was standing by the counter with a finger on his nose ridge. 

"Ah don't believe tha' they would do tha' now," said Jazz. "Ah think dey coulda done it lon' time ago." 

"Jazz, the Decepticons are a powerful group and they know when our weakest points are," said Prowl. "I do not believe that they would have attacked a long time ago." 

"Prowler, do ya really think ah don' know tha'?" asked Jazz sarcastically. "Name is Prowl, Jazz. Not whatever you just called me," said Prowl stoically. 

"Ah know tha', but it's mah new name Ah'm gonna give ya," said Jazz. "And nothin's gonna change mah mind on tha', Prowler." "You don't know who I am, Meister, and I don't know you," snapped Prowl. "So until then, if it happens, no more nicknames." 

"Gee, mech. Cool yer exhaust pipes," said Jazz as he put his arms up in surrender. "It is wrong by Praxian laws to argue with an Enforcer," said Prowl with a warning in his voice and slight flick of a doorwing. 

"Ya a Enforcer? Ah couldn't have guessed, Prowler," said Jazz as he smirked. "Ah suppose ah should give ya some respect, Sir Prowler." "Need I remind you that my name is not Prowler," said the former Enforcer. "And to answer your question, yes I was once a cop." 

"Oh boy. Better watch out then," said Blurr, who was standing by the counter. "Make fun of me one more time, and I will report you to the Prime," snapped Prowl, who was getting annoyed. "I will make sure some kind of pushiment is in order for insulting authority." 

"Ah ain't scared, Prowler," said Jazz while making a choking noise to hide his snickers. "You are lucky that you do not live in Praxus, otherwise you would be thrown in jail for making fun of a cop," said Prowl warningly. 

"Wha? Ah said nothin," said Jazz innocently. Suddenly Prowl steps forward with a slight growl. "Alright, knock it off you two," said Kup. "I believe that a proper meeting is in order. Until then, keep your pistons cool." 

"And besides, what happened to no fighting in my bar?" asked Blurr curiously. "I made that rule where-" "I perfectly understand your regulations, Blurr," snapped Prowl. "As do all Enforcers know of your previous racing habits."


	2. The meeting with Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl gets to meet the Prime of Iacon.

Prime sat in his office, looking at the datapads spread across his desk. He had sighed in hopelessness when Jazz had come in. 

"Jazz, what can I do for you?" asked the Prime. "Ah just want'd to tell ya tha' we 'ave a meetin' with the Praxian in a hour." "Ah, yes. About him," said Prime as he sighed. "Have you talked to him?" 

"Yes, he came by mah and Blurr's bar the other day, " said Jazz as he sighed. "To be honest with ya, Prime, ah don' know wha' ah think of him." "I have heard many things about him, Jazz," said Optimus. "I think we should give him respect." 

"Ah think so, since ah found out tha' he was a Praxian Enforcer," said Jazz as he sat down. "Ah knew tha' from both him and mah friend, Blurr." 

"I have heard that he comes from a royal family," said Optimus as he sits back into his comfortable chair. "He also was installed with a battle computer, according to his files." 

"A battle com- are ya serious, Prime?" asked Jazz in shock. "A battle computer was only installed when someone could not process things correctly." "Also, it's not unheard of that Prowl had faced Shockwave in his past."

"Tha' evil creature! He has no right-" started Jazz angrily but was interrupted. "Cool your pistons, Jazz. He would make a great asset with his battle computer," said Optimus ever so calmly. 

Then there was a ping at the door and Optimus gently commanded it open. "Prime, sir? You said we have a meeting?" said the black and white Praxian stoically. 

"Yes, that would be correct," said Prime as he invited the Enforcer in. "I have heard a many great things about you, Prowl. I have to say that I am impressed with your skills."

"Thank you, sir. I was given this opportunity at a young age," said Prowl with a straight face. "I am trained as a Autobot Tactician, but my first job was that of a Praxian Enforcer.." 

"I take this very seriously, Prowl," said Optimus firmly. "You could be a great asset to our cause. Especially if the Decepticons are back in action as is reported." 

"Have you heard anything more on their whereabouts?" asked Prowl curiously as he leaned back as far as he could into the chair. "No, but we are keeping careful watch on our borders," said Optimus with a small smile. 

"Wha' do ya think the chances 're if the Decepticons decide to attack us?" asked Jazz. "I believe there may be a 99% chance that we will not win this fight anytime soon," said Prowl as he looked straight at Prime. "I am afraid that this war will be a long and dangerous one." 

From above, cassette Laserbeak remained hidden and had recorded things that were said. He had silently flown away after he got what he wanted.

"None of this information passes through our borders, as it is very useful to certain others," said Prime. "I believe the Decepticons would try and use this information up to our advantage." 

"I have an objection to make to that.. I have a feeling that we have already been recorded," said Prowl as he vented. "We might already be at fault." "Are you trying to tell me that they somehow got in here and recorded everything we talked about?" asked Prime in shock. 

"Yes, and I know that Megatron would start a war from simple information," said Prowl with a straight face. "I know the Decepticons well, after all, I do have my computer."

"So my assumptions were correct," said Prime while tapping a finger on the desk. "You have seen eye to eye with Shockwave, their scientist?" "Yes. A long time ago now," said Prowl seriously. 

"The last time ah heard of dem battle computers was when ah was In mah own hometown," said Jazz in his thick accent. "Since then, ah avent heard a thing."


	3. The new Decepticon uprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron raises a new army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer chapters. I meant to make them smaller, but anyway.

Megatron walked along the halls of his ship, which they were planning on using later. He halts by a window and says to his Second in command: "Soundwave, any news from Laserbeak?" 

"He came back with news regarding the Autobots," informed Soundwave. Then he opened his chest and allowed Laserbeak to play back the recording. "I am interested," said Megatron after the playback recorded. 

"Soundwave says that the Autobots included a newcomer," said the Second in Command. "And by the tone of your voice, I assume you knew this newcomer?" asked Megatron.

"Yes. I believe that he was the one," said Soundwave in affirmative. "He was held captive by Shockwave a long while back." 

"And now the Autobots have gained him as their ally.. we have lost a great asset to our cause, Soundwave," said Megatron as he sighs. "It is time to bring our armies out." 

Then he commanded Starscream to get the Decepticon armies prepared. Megatron stood upon a higher podium and put a hand up to quiet down the loud chatter and bickering amongst the Decepticons. 

He said: "Decepticons, the time is now. I have waited a long time for this. The Autobots have recently gained a new asset, who was a captive of ours at one point. 

I believe it is now the time to take control of the planet and as you know, I will not hesitate to start this war. The Autobots have been in my way long enough now. 

This is no longer their planet, but ours! Their puny Prime will fall like the weakling he is! Has no strength like the mighty Lord Megatron does. I know he has nothing. 

My arrogance will be his undoing. I will not let his Autobots destroy my planet. I am going to end this. And.. he will be sorry." Then the Decepticons had cheered loudly as their leader stepped down to walk among them. 

"Lord Megatron, I assume you are making plans to attack soon?" inquired Soundwave as he fell step next to his leader. "Yes, of course," said Megatron in affirmative. "I plan to rid this planet of their wellbeings." 

"If I may say so, I am curious about how we will react if the Autobots escape," said Soundwave in his usual monotone voice. "Then, Soundwave, we give chase," said Megatron evilly. "I do not want any signs of their life again." 

"That would only be if I was leader," said an all to familiar voice. "I would make sure that we are successful, unlike you, Lord Megatron." "Shut up, Starscream," snapped the Decepticon leader. "You couldn't lead a marching band let alone ridding the planet of the Autobots." 

"Someday, Lord Megatron. Only someday will I prove myself worthy of being a leader," said Starscream arrogantly. "Until then, I resign my thoughts to myself." "In which it'll never happen, you idiot," said Megatron, halting mid-step to turn and look at the Winglord. 

"I still think it's time for a new leader," grumbled Starscream to himself as they continued walking. "I plan on bringing our most powerful allies if all else fails," said Megatron. "The Stunticons and Constructicons will be my best bet of winning the war." 

"My logic states that the Autobots would be bringing in their own Combiners," said Shockwave, who was walking towards them. "Ah, Shockwave," said Megatron as he looked at him. 

"Lord Megatron, I have gathered the troops and debriefed them on what our plans were," said Shockwave as they continued their walk back to Megatron's chamber. 

"Good work, Shockwave. You and Soundwave are two of my most loyal servants, unlike Starscream who is a pathetic excuse for a lieutenant," said Megatron as he smirked. "No one, Shockwave, not even you, will be able to stop me."


	4. Five months later : Peace before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticons lay back on their plans, the Autobots prepare for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late updates. Been busy working with stupid coworkers and been remodeling outside of our house.

Jazz was sitting on the deck of the ARK when he vented softly. Blurr was standing in the doorway, talking to Blaster and Prime about the recent activities with the Decepticons. 

"Jazz? Are you alright?" asked a sudden voice. "Ah'm fine, Prowler. Ah 'as just thinkin' 'bout the sudden activities," said Jazz. "I know how you're feeling," said Prowl with one of his small, rare smiles. 

"This world is not gonna ta be the same 'fter whatever the Decepticons are plannin'" said Jazz as he looked at his friend. "Ah'm concerned about this, Prowler."

"Jazz, I am too," said Prowl softly, "but we are not in this war yet." "Not yet, Prowler, but ah fear tha' we wont make it through this." "I know, but I am trying to stay positive," said Prowl. 

"This war will be hard, Prowler. Ah fear tha' we will lose half of our army," said Jazz sadly as he stood up and paced around. "Ah fear we wont have our planet back." 

"Jazz." 

"No! Ah cannot deal with the thought of losin' our planet to the Decepticons!" snapped Jazz while he continued pacing. "Ya probably don' understand, but ah was raised in-" 

"Jazz, stop. I understand you were raised here in Iacon," said Prowl, being his ever so calm self. "I am just upset about this as you are, and it's hard to stay that way with you yelling at me. It's not going to change anything." 

"Prowl, Jazz, is everything okay between you two?" asked Prime, who heard the argument. "Ah'm jus' concerned, Prime," said Jazz, who halted mid-step and crossed his arms.

"Jazz, I understand that you are angry with what is going on," said Optimus calmly, "but I also need you to relax yourself a bit. You are stressing yourself too much right now." 

"Tis not only 'bout mah fear of not havin' our planet back, but also tha' of mah friends disappearin' from meh," said Jazz upsetly. "Fer all ah know, t'day could be the last day ah see 'em." 

"Then I suggest you take the time you have right now and talk to them," said Prime softly. "Do not think this isn't less harder for the rest of us to accept, Jazz." Then he turned around and gracefully walked back over to Kup and Blurr.

"I fear that I have to agree with the Prime, Jazz," said Prowl, who remained sitting where he was. "I also agree with you. But we need to remain calm for right now, as you see that we are not currently fighting." 

"Prowler, ah'm just flustered with everythin' tha' has been goin' on," said Jazz, who sat back down and vented heavily. "Ah'm not ready ta be fightin' with da Decepticons yet, nor 'ave ah eveh, either." 

"Jazz, please..." 

"No." 

"Relax yourself right now. I cannot have Prime constantly talking to you like he did earlier," said Prowl sensibly.

"Ah cant. Too worked up right now," said Jazz as he vented once again. "But ah guess ah 'ave ta calm down sometime. Ah cant keep on doin' this being upset." 

"Exactly. Being upset isn't going to help you concentrate on fighting against the Decepticons," said Prowl firmly. "The possibility of you making it through the war with how you're reacting is low." 

"Ah guess ah understand," said Jazz in a defeated tone. "Ya do know tha' there's no arguin' with ya, right?" "Yes, and it's for everyone's own good," said Prowl, "since I am the Second in Command." 

"Ah think ah got the memo." 

"We should head back indoors. It is getting dark," said Prowl sensibly as he stood up. "I do not think the chances of the Decepticons not watching us are high." 

"Prowler-" began Jazz, but was interrupted. "It's Prowl, not whatever you just called me," said the Second in Command sternly. "Ah know. Jus' ma accent," said Jazz. "'Nd it's ma new nickname."


	5. The Decepticon army marches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron begins the long march.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apologize for my inconvenience. I have been busy with working and been tired lately. I have some new ideas for my story. Maybe you have any ideas to share?

Megatron walked down to the bottom of his palace like home and takes a look at the Decepticon army in front of him. They quieted their chatter as soon as he put his hand up.

Megatron then said: "Decepticons, old and new, this shall be the biggest war our planet has ever known. And the biggest war our race has ever known. We will take down the Autobots and rid them of the planet for good. 

Soon, our planet will be ours for the taking. I will tell you this now: I do not accept failure. If one fails to do said mission, a punishment will be set in place. 

Also, I will not accept betrayal. Those who betray me will fall at the hands of the mighty Lord Megatron. Soon, we will march to our first destination and attack them. 

Those who can fly will be under my Second in Command's lordship. Starscream, gather up those who can fly and get them loaded up. I want to make sure we are fully ready." "Yes, Lord Megatron," said the black and red jet as he transformed and did so. 

"Soundwave, are the others ready and loaded?" asked Megatron as he looked at him. "Decepticon army: fully armoured and trained, sir," said Soundwave. "I am ready for your next command."

"Good. Now we can start our long march towards our first destination, Prowl's hometown," said Megatron with an evil smirk. "He will pay for his escape." Then he loaded his gun and started marching. 

Starscream turns to his armada and says: "My Decepticon Armada, the time is now. We take to the air and fly our way into victory!" Then he jumped up and transformed into his Cybertronian alt mode, the others following close behind. 

Some of the Decepticons boarded Astrotrain, whom had flown ahead of them. The 'Cons on board had talked about their so-called victory of the war. They cheered and partied until it was time. 

Megatron had kept an optic out among his people, mostly that of Starscream and the Seeker Trine, who have been known to do stupid things without thinking about it. 

"You'll never be our leader, Starscream," said Frenzy, who was set loose by Soundwave. "I will make sure of it." "Like you could stop me," sneered Starscream in his all to familiar tone. "If I was the leader, we would already been In this war." 

"That'll be the day," laughed Rumble, who was flying next to his twin. "Oh, I'll show you, someday if not now," said Starscream as a smirk appeared on his face. 

"I will make sure nothing happens," argued Rumble, who was getting tired of this argument. "Besides, I would rather follow Megatron than you filthy Seekers. Ha!" 

"Enough! I am getting sick of hearing this argument," snapped Megatron, who was listening. "Starscream, I shall show you who's the leader when I am done with this march." 

"I'll be waiting, all mighty Lord Megatron," said Starscream arrogantly. "But I assure you, Lord Megatron, that it is me who will be showing you who is the leader." 

"Ah I see that you are pushing past my limits, Starscream," said Megatron as he smirked evilly. "Maybe I should punish you worse than I intended for the first time."


	6. New worries arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl states his worries for his hometown, the legendary City of Praxus.

Optimus walked down the hall to the meeting room with his SiC and TiC as they talked about the recent news from the Decepticons. 

"My hometown is going to be destroyed," stated Prowl upsetly. "And I am all the way over here not doing a thing about it." "Prowl, there is nothing we can do," said Prime calmly. "We cannot just march there and try to take them by surprise." 

"Ah'll 'ave ta agree with the Prime, Prowler," said Jazz, who felt sympathy for his acquaintance. "Ah understand wha' ya are goin' through, but ah need ya ta calm down a bit." 

"Do you? Do you really understand, Jazz? Because I don't think you do," said Prowl with a tone of anger and sadness. "You haven't been there.. you have no idea what will be destroyed there by the Decepticons." 

"Ah know from the stories mah creators told meh a lon' time ago," said Jazz, who then glanced at their leader. "Ah 'as told tha' the city has beautiful gardens so peaceful you'd never wan' ta leave." 

"Yes.. and now they will disappear before you could ever see them," snapped Prowl as he flared his doorwings. "You will never understand. I will grieve this on my own." 

"Prowler..." 

"Don't "Prowler" me! I am not in the current mood for sweet talk right now," snapped Prowl in almost complete anger. "But when the Decepticons come, they will pay for their actions." 

Later on... 

Jazz stood in his berthroom by his berth, thinking of the argument he had with Prowl earlier that day. He sighed as he sat down on the edge of the berth. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Jazz? It's your friend, Blurr. Open up." Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Alright, ah'm comin'," said Jazz as he stood up and walked over to his door. He had unlocked it and stepped back, allowing Blurr inside. 

"I know that look when I see it, Jazz. Something's running through that processor of yours," said Blurr when he looked at his friend. "Jus' an argument tha' ah had with Prowl," said Jazz as he vented softly. 

"An argument? You two actually had a fight?" said Blurr in disbelief. "I didn't think you two had the guts to do something like that, Jazz. Why an argument now, of all times?" 

"The Decepticons 're gonna destroy 'is home, the legendary city of Praxus," said Jazz in a concerned tone. "With the tone he 'as using earlier, ah'm concerned tha' he won' last much longer afta 'is hometown is destroyed." 

"Ohh.. that would explain things," said Blurr as he sighed. "Jazz, I know the city. I have been there few times. Not enough to state the riches, but just enough to see why he's upset." 

"Ah only know of the stories mah carrier told meh 'bout," said Jazz softly. "Ah truly wish ah knew more than tha' for 'im." "Jazz, you should talk to him," said Blurr as he sat down. "He hasn't said much to any of us in the last few days now and if anyone could talk to him, it would be you." 

"He said ah didn't know anythin' 'bout wha' he's goin' through, and he's right... ah don'," said Jazz. "It's not mah hometown gonna be ripped into many peices, it's his." 

"Maybe you and him should try to be friends by him telling you things he loved most about his hometown," said Blurr with a slight shrug of his shoulders "Or he could possibly be interested in what you like." 

"Right now, Blurr, tha' seems ratha unlikely," said Jazz as he looked at him. "Ah 'aven't talked to 'im because ah understand this if not anythin' else... he's grievin' 'is hometown. Ah would, too, if ah was in 'is position."

"Jazz, I understand that as well, but you still need to talk to him," said Blurr as he came closer to his friend and squeezed his shoulder slightly. "Yes, it's difficult dealing with him, but you still need to talk to him and hear him out on his thoughts." 

"Blurr, tha' is easier said tha' done," said Jazz as he looked at his friend in the optic. "Ah really don' need ya ta tell meh wha' ah need ta do, okay? Prowler is nothing more than mah acquaintance right now." 

Blurr sighs and had then walked away, not bothering to argue with the special ops commander. He knew it was worthless to even bother with such a thing anymore. 

After his friend left, Jazz plops onto his berth and sighs into his pillow. He had then covered himself up with the blankets and fell into recharge.


	7. The fall of Praxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young mechling runs for his life as the city he loves falls all around him. Then someone unexpected shows up..

A young Praxian found himself running down a narrow pathway as roars of engines were heard flying overhead. He had ducked under a building just as a Seeker flew lowly overhead.

"Damned Decepticons," muttered the young mechling to himself as he heard mechs around him scream in horror. It wasn't long before the evil laughter was heard.

The mechling then decided to make a bolt for it, knowing that his cover at the moment was not going to protect him forever. As he ran, the young Praxian tried to cover his audios to avoid the dying screams of those around him.

"Blue! Wait up!" calls a familiar voice as the young mechling halted mid-step. "Smokey!" cries Bluestreak into his older brother's shoulder as they hug after they reunite. 

"I was worried about you, Blue," said the older Praxian as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you hurt anywhere?" "No, I don't think so," said Bluestreak in a worried tone. "I am scared, Smokey. What if we don't make it out of here alive?" 

"Blue, I know we'll make it out alive," said Smokescreen as he held his younger brother close. "I will make sure of that." "Yeah, but what if we don't?" asked Bluestreak. "You know that there's always that possibility of us not making it out." 

Smokescreen sighs then says, "I know you are very worried about this whole thing, and that you're terrified, but I need you to calm down. It's not helping anything with you getting worked up." 

Suddenly, the both of them could hear an engine roar overhead and Bluestreak nearly squeaks out in fright. Then they found themselves trying to hide just when Bluestreak calls out "Smokey, watch out!" just as an explosion erupted nearby, knocking over more buildings. 

The young Praxian ran and pushed his brother out of the way from the building's path. "Blue, what the slag were you thinking?!" cried out Smokescreen. "You needed to run. Not come back for me." 

From under the now fallen building, the two Praxians get trapped. "Because you are my brother Smokey," said Bluestreak. "We're trapped under this building until someone comes and rescues us," said Smokescreen. "It would have been better if it was just me being trapped, but now I have to worry about you." 

"I wasn't about to leave you behind in all this rubble just to have you die," cried the young Praxian as he looked at his brother. "I once heard this one quote when I was younger than I am now." 

"Now is not the time to be saying quotes," said Smokescreen as he vented softly. "Now it's the time that we survive." "Smokescreen, I am scared," said Bluestreak as he clung to his brother. 

"Blue, we will stick together no matter what happens," said Smokescreen as he held his brother closer to him. "But I just want you to know that if I die, I want you to find Prowl. You may not know him that well yet, but he will take good care of you." 

"What?! Why would you talk like that at a time like this?!" cried Bluestreak. "I don't want to lose you. I mean, we're close brothers.. what happens if I don't find Prowl? I don't want to be left alone, Smokey!" "Blue, calm down," said Smokescreen sternly. "Everything will be alright between us. You don't need to freak out just because I was giving you a warning ahead of time. I-" 

"Smokey... you're losing Energon," cried Bluestreak as he immediately searched for something. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've helped..." "Blue, stop it right now," said Smokescreen sternly. "I may be weakened right now, but together we are strong." 

"But...." 

"No, Bluestreak.. I need to rest now." 

"Smokey! Don't offline on me now, not in the middle of this..." 

At that point, Blue stood up, though he was quite shooken up, and had quietly crept to a crack between the rubble. 

He had peeked his head out and when he deemed it safe, he crawled slowly out. "I am going to save my injured brother," the younger Praxian told himself. "He would want me to be brave right now, so that is what I am going to do." 

So the young Praxian cautiously climbed out of where they were trapped in, and had halted when he saw the destruction around him.

"No.. Smokescreen won't like this.. our home is gone.." said the young Praxian sadly as he looked around at all the long since killed Praxians and the city rubble. 

\--------------


	8. A huge surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of Praxus, the Autobots found out something they never expected....

The following day after hearing that the city had been attacked, the Autobots decided to drive to look for survivors. Prowl had insisted that he had to go with them, knowing that this was his home. 

"Prowler, ah understand tha' ya're upset," said Jazz as he drove next to his friend. "I am more concerned about finding any survivors than the destruction of my home," said Prowl coldly. 

"Prowl." 

"No, Jazz," said the tactician, a bit surprised at his friend's use of his true name. 

"Jazz, I would think that you are best to leave him alone for right now," recommended Ratchet, the Autobot's CMO. "We are going to his old hometown. We must respect his actions." 

For the rest of journey, Jazz remained in silence, thinking about what Ratchet told him. It wasn't long before Prowl slid on his wheels and immediately transformed. 

The strategist walked over to an old part of a building and quietly said: "No.. this isn't real." "Prowl?" said a deep, familiar voice. "Are you okay, my friend?" The tactician snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the concerned optics of his friends and teammates. 

"I.. no, I am really not," said Prowl coldly after a moment's thought. "The Decepticons will pay for this. I promise you that." "Prowl, please-" started Prime, who stepped forward. 

"They are going to regret doing this..every single peice of it," said the tactician darkly, as if the Autobot they knew had disappeared. "I will make them pay." "You'd never be able to stop them on your own, Prowl," said Prime sternly. 

As they argued over the Decepticons wrath, Jazz and Ironhide, along with another Special Ops member went unburying the buried and long gone. "This is so sad," commented the weapon's specialist. "So many lives.. lost due to the Decepticos' craving for evil. I don't understand it, Jazz." "Nor do ah," said Jazz in a hushed voice. "Ah'm sad fer Prowl. Ah knew the stories mah creators told meh." "Yeah.. those about the city being as beautiful as a sparkling's tale," said Ironside as he smiled slightly at the memory. 

As they recalled their memories, someone suddenly cried out "Get the Chief Medical Officer Ratchet! I think we might have some survivors!" Then another voice was heard "Get out of the way of the medical team! Move those rocks out of the way!" 

Prowl was immediately by their sides, being pushed back by two others. Silence had followed as soon as the CMO had come out, soon followed by four medical staff carrying med berths. 

Jazz and Ironhide then decided to go see what the commotion was about. "Prowl, you know these two?" the medic was heard asking the tactician. "Yes, they.. are my brothers," said Prowl, who was in shock. "I... never did return for them when I left for Iacon City." 

"Well, the younger one seems to be suffering some kind of trauma," said Ratchet softly. "Can you give me his name?" "His name is Bluestreak," said Prowl as a small and barely there smile appears. "I am the middle child, and Smokescreen is the oldest." 

"Well, I never imagined that you have brothers," said Ratchet softly as he smiled. "You are lucky that they are alive, Prowl. Your brothers could be great assets for us as well. But for now, let them rest up and heal."

"I put them through this, Ratchet. This is my fault that they're hurt," said Prowl angrily. "They're losing Energon because I never came back for them." 

"Prowler. 'Re ya alright? Ya seem upset," said Jazz as he walked up to him. "Ya need ta keep yer pistons cool, Prowl."

"Can I go see my brothers, Doc?" asked Prowl curiously as he vented. "I need to see them."


	9. Reunited and old tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of Praxus, Prowl and his teammates go out to the ruins to look for survivors. They find his brothers and as they heal, they share their side of the story.

A month after the fall of Praxus, Smokescreen and Bluestreak had finally been released from the med bay at the Autobots headquarters in Iacon city. They all sat in the Rec Room, sharing their stories. 

"So, how did ya find out tha' the Decepticons were attacking the city?" asked Jazz curiously as he looked at Bluestreak. "I was doing what I normally do.. doing my every day chores while Smokescreen was at work," said Bluestreak as he vented. 

"And I was at work when the Decepticons started dropping their bombs upon the southern part of the city," said Smokescreen. "At that point, I was already thinking of my brother." 

"Did you and Bluestreak finish your academy training?" asked Prowl curiously, yet seriously. "I know that I told you that I wanted you to do that while I was gone." 

"You also made a promise to come back and guess what?" snapped Smokescreen as he stood up and paced over to his brother. "You never did come back. You worried Bluestreak, and having the city being under attack did not help him." 

"Enough already!" whined out Bluestreak, who'd halted mid-sentence. "You two need to stop fighting, since you have been arguing over me for the last month." 

"Blue-" started Smokescreen. 

"No! I will not listen to you argue over me," said Bluestreak, who then stood up. "So until you stop fighting, I will be on my own for a while." Then he stormed out of the room. 

Prowl was about to go after his younger brother when Jazz put a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Prowler, jus' leave 'im be fer now," he said gently. "He's been through a lot, an' ah think ya both should jus' let im be." Then he sat back down. 

Prowl vented heavily as he shook his head and left the room to head back to his quarters. 

\-------- 

Later, Prowl was laying on his side facing away from the door, feeling exhausted from the last few rough days when he heard a knock on his door. "Prowl, it's me, your younger brother, " said the voice on the other side of the door. 

Prowl then forced himself off his berth to unlock the door. "Yes, Bluesreak?" he said exhaustedly as he looked at him. "I just wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier," said the young Praxian as he gently pushed into the room. 

"Shouldn't be apologizing, Bluestreak. Smokescreen is right, I did make a promise that I broke," said Prowl sensibly. "I should be the one apologizing to the both of you."

"Prowl, I realize that things do happen. It is hard to keep a promise at times like these," said Bluestreak as he hugged his brother. "I forgive you, Prowl, but we need to convince Smokescreen." 

"What do we need to prove to him, Bluestreak?" asked Prowl coldly. "How bad of a brother I am to you two? Is that it?" "No, but he needs to-" started Bluestreak but was interrupted. 

"No! Just go," snapped Prowl. "I am tired from the last few days and I am in no mood to argue with you or Smokescreen." "Okay then," said the younger Praxian as he vented softly and walked away. 

Just as he was leaving the room, the young Praxian runs into Jazz, who'd heard the argument between Prowl and his brother. "Is everything okay?" asked Jazz curiously. 

"There's no point in trying to talk to him right now," said Bluestreak as he looked at Jazz. "Unless he wants to talk to you, but if he doesn't, don't bother him. He'll just get grumpy." 

"Ah don' blame him, Blue. He has had a rough few days, jus' as you an' ah ave," said Jazz as he let a small smile out. "Although ah don' understand why ya both were arguing with Smokescreen earlier." 

"Our older brother is angry at Prowl because he made a promise that if he got in with you guys, he would come back to get us," said Bluestreak as he looked at Jazz with soft optics. "Prowl never did come back for us, and Smokescreen is upset that he had to be the one to protect me." 

"But hasn't yer brother watched over ya fer months now?" asked Jazz, who thought this didn't make any sense to him at all. "Yes, but he wasn't happy about it and clearly isnt even yet," said Bluesteak as he sighed. "I don't understand, but I might someday."


	10. The war begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots reunite with Prowl's brothers. Now.. the Decepticons have other plans.

"Lord Megatron, I have received word that we are ready to move," said Soundwave as he walked over to his leader. "Very good, Soundwave," said Megatron, never taking his gaze off the horizon. "Soon, Soundwave, this will be our planet." 

"Statement: Understood. Inquiry: What should I tell the troops?" asked Soundwave in his usual monotone voice. "Tell them that their leader is ready to move out," said Megatron coldly as he whirs his cannon to life. "Tell them... to fight now." 

"Yes, Lord Megatron," said Soundwave as he politely bowed. "I will inform them, sir." And immediately left afterwards. Megatron smiled a little and shook his head as he saw his army march from below. 

"Prime, your time is now," the Decepticon leader said to himself. "Your time to face my wrath once and for all." Then he walks down to where his army awaits him. 

Megatron announces before they take flight: "Decepticons, this is the time. Time for taking what we craved for so long. The time we take our planet into our hands! Rid the planet of the Autobots for good! 

"After that, we shall turn this world into the universe's worst nightmare! Take flight and fight now!" Then they all launched into the air, going to their second destination. 

Meanwhile... 

Optimus paced around the main room, thinking about the events that happened in the past. Thinking of the now fallen city of Praxus, and all its people. He vented softly just as Prowl entered the room with Jazz tagging along. 

"Somethin' wrong, Prime?" asked Jazz curiously, who'd noticed the concerned look on his leader's face. "Don' tell meh ya're still thinkin' bout da fallen city, are ya?" 

"Yes and for a reason," said Optimus as he turned to look at the screen. "The Decepticons wouldn't have just attacked the city for no reason. They have a plan brewing and I know it." 

"I agree with Prime, Jazz," said Prowl sensibly as he looked at his friend. "They have a sense of direction to have fallen an entire city. And I want to know what their planning on doing." 

"Prowl, I understand that you want to have revenge on them," said Prime calmly. "But you also need to keep yourself-" "I know what I am aware of doing, Prime," snapped Prowl coldly. "And I don't need you telling me what I am aware of and what I am not aware of." 

Just as Optimus was about to protest, Prowl threw him a deadly glare and Jazz put a hand up. "Prime, ah suggest ya leave 'im alone fer now," he said calmly. "'Ave ya eveh lost an entire city tha' ya loved very much?" 

"Good point, Jazz," said Optimus after a moment. "I will respect Prowl just as he has me. And, if needed, I will allow him to take care of me out in the battlefield." "Prowler will not allow tha', Prime," said Jazz gently. "If ya knew him like ah got ta do, then you'd understand his reasonings better." 

"Jazz, I know Prowl well enough to understand him," said Optimus as he sighed. "I am going to head to my office now, and then my berthroom later on." "Ta  
spend some time with yer bondmate?" asked Jazz as his famous smile came on.

"Yeah, Elita-1 needs some time to calm down," said Prime as he chuckled softly. "And I think that you should talk to Prowl later." "Ah will try," said Jazz as he smiled. "Ya know that Prowler can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes."

Two hours later. Prowl's quarters. 

Prowl was sitting at his desk focusing on a datapad when Jazz came in. "Good evening, Prowler," said the usual happy mech as he sat down. 

"Good evening, Jazz. Did you need me for anything?" asked Prowl, never taking his gaze off the datapad. "Nah, ah jus' thought ah would see how yer doin," said Jazz honestly. "Kinda expected ya ta be in 'ere still." 

"Yes, as you see I am still working," said Prowl stoically as he vented. "Now, if you did not need me for anything, I would suggest that you leave." 

"Somethin's botherin' ya, Prowler," said Jazz softly. "An' ah'm concerned." "Okay, if you really must know," sighed the tactician as he set down his datapad and looked at Jazz, "I am concerned that we will lose our planet to the Decepticons. They are far too powerful to stop them."


	11. The Decepticons' arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and the army arrives... but doesn't like what he sees.

Megatron had walked the rest stretch of their long journey from Kaon. He grinned widely when the borders of Iacon City were in his sights. "Lord Megatron, Laserbeak reports we are near the city," said Soundwave from some odd feet in front of them. 

"The time is now, Decepticons. This is our last chance of surprising the insects on the other side of the wall," said Megatron evilly. "Our pests will now be destroyed for good."

Then they moved on forwards into the borders of the city, completely unaware that two Autobots were spying on them. 

Meanwhile... 

"So it seems we have some Decepticons to deal with," laughed Rewind quietly as not to disturb the army marching by. "Yeah, it has happened before," said Blaster, who transformed from his alt mode. "Well, they don't know that I recorded them." 

Then the two of them went back to their headquarters in Iacon City to tell their leader about the Decepticons' plans." 

Iacon City. Autobot Headquarters. 

"Alright, the time is now. We do not have much time to prepare for war," said Prime after Blaster relayed the information to his leader. "We need to get our frontliners out their first. And Bluestreak, this is your chance to get revenge." 

"Sir, I will make sure that the Decepticons feel my wrath," promised Bluestreak as he lifted his rifle. "None of them will survive once I am set in place." "Good attitude, Blue," commented Prowl, who'd come into the room, followed by Jazz and Ironhide. 

"Prowl!" exclaimed the younger mech in happiness. "You come join us to rid the world of the Decepticons?" "Of course, my brother," said Prowl as he hugged his younger brother. "But I need you to remain calm for me, ok?" 

"Yes, sir," said Bluestreak as he nodded and backed off a little. "You have grown up so much, Bluestreak," commented Prowl as he let out a rare smile. "I am proud of you for being brave." 

"Alright, let us be ready for the Decepticons, " said Prime as he clicked his rifle into place. 

The beginning of the war.. 

"Decepticons, the time is now! The Autobots won't know what hit them!" cried out Megatron, who was unaware that Bluestreak was sitting In a building, awaiting the war..

"Blue, wait until the Decepticons have settled in their positions," commanded Prime through the comm. lines. "Autobots, get into position. But stay quiet as you go. We do not need the Decepticons to know our presence just yet." 

"Prime, when will my brother and I have a part in this?" asked Sideswipe anxiously. "Soon, Sideswipe. You will have to have patience," said Optimus as he put a hand out to silence them. 

Ironhide came up to his leader and clicked his rifle into place. "I am ready to wipe these Decepti-creeps from the face of the planet!" he announced darkly, making his gun click one more time.


	12. The four million year war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planet is now under heavy war.

It has already been many years, and the Autobots still fought against the Decepticons. Prime's army grew weaker, as many of the Decepticons advanced. 

Prowl fought with his might, for the city that he loved and fought for the trauma his brother was put through. 

"I will die before anything else happens to you, Bluestreak," said Prowl softly before the war began. "Remember that if I die, it wont be in vain. I will have died for you." 

"Prowler, ya okay?" asked Jazz curiously, for he was standing nearby. "Ya looked lost there fer a moment." "I am fine, Jazz," said the tactician as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah sure hope ya know tha' this is not the time ta be dwellin' on thoughts, Prowler," said Jazz softly. "I love ya 'nd everythin', ah'm only tryin' ta save ya from getting killed."

"I know that, Jazz. I am perfectly aware of your intentions," said Prowl without emotion. "Ah don' believe ya, Prowler, but ah'm not gonna start a fight with ya right now," said Jazz with the same concerned tone.

"Jazz, you do not need to concern yourself with my health or thoughts," said Prowl sternly, yet stubbornly. "It does not matter what I think or what I do to myself at the moment." 

"Prowler..." 

"I am not arguing about this, Jazz. That is my final warning, " snapped the tactician. "As you can see, we are In the middle of a war. And this isn't the place nor the time to be arguing." 

"Gee, mech. Cool yer pistons down," said Jazz as he put his hands up in surrender. "All ah was doin' was tryin' ta care fer mah friend. 'Pparently ya don' wan' meh ta care right now." 

"Yes, I understand that, Jazz," said the tactician as he sighed. "And no, I didn't say that I didn't want you to care about me or-" The tactician was interrupted as an explosion erupted nearby, trapping the TiC under rubble. 

"NO! Jazz!" cried the now terrified Tactician. "Ratchet, I need your immediate help! Jazz is trapped!" No sooner than he called, the medic came with two other medical staff members. 

"First Aid, help me get the rubble off of him," said Ratchet grumpily, obviously not happy with the quick explosions. "Blades, get an Autobot carrier ship to our location immediately!" 

As Blades called for a ship, Ratchet and First Aid had unburied their comrade from the rubble he was buried under. It took a while due to Prowl trying to get in the way, but the medics got their third-in-command from under the rubble and got him into the medbay. 

The medbay. Autobot HQ. 

Once the medics reached the headquarters, Ratchet immediately took Jazz to the medbay. Prowl had followed them there in complete worry for his friend. 

"Prowl! You getting in our way is not going to help Jazz!" snapped Ratchet, already grumpy from being called upon in such a short notice. It took them a while, but they finally managed to get Prowl to sit down. 

From the window, Prowl watched the medics move quickly around a medical berth to weld shut some of Jazz's leaking wounds. 

"Prowl, he'll be fine," said Optimus softly as he also watched from the window. "Jazz is a tough fighter. Has always been, and always be. Trust him." 

"It certainly doesn't seem that he'll make it," said Prowl quietly, his voice barely audible. "War is never pretty, Prowl," reminded Optimus. "Things happen, and people can die from it. No one can predict the next thing in war. So right now, all we have left to do is trust in our medics to heal Jazz. We cannot do anything but hope."


	13. Jazz's long recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Prowl and Jazz argued over their friendship.. now Jazz is in the medbay healing from wounds he received from an explosion. 
> 
> Prowl finds out that he really does consider Jazz as a friend and later as his sparkmate.

Autobot Headquarters, Iacon. The medbay. 

Prowl paced restlessly around the small waiting room, wondering if his friend was going to be alright. He vented heavily just as a voice said, "Prowl, Jazz is going to be alright, my old friend. 

No need for wearing yourself out." "I am concerned about him, Prime," said the worried Second-in-command as he looked at his leader, who had a grave look on his face. 

Soon, they heard a door swoosh open with a soft click and Prowl halted mid-step to look at the medic. "Ratchet? Is he alright?" asked the concerned SiC. "I am afraid that he has suffered terrible injuries to his back, and serious wounds to his legs as well as his arm," explained the tired medic. 

"Can I see him?" asked Prowl curiously, though he doesn't quite understand why he's acting this way. "I need to see if he's going to be okay." "Yes, but I would suggest that you don't wake him up," said Ratchet with a warning tone. "He needs all the rest he can get right now."

As the tactician walked into the medbay, Prime looked at Ratchet and said: "I am concerned for him, Ratchet. For the both of them. We're in the middle of a war, and we have already lost a lot of our friends. 

We cannot simply afford to lose anymore soldiers, let alone my Second and Third in command. I will take my leave for now, but let me know how Prowl takes to this and please keep me updated on Jazz's vitals." 

"Don't worry about them," said a voice from behind Ratchet. "They have the best doctor there is." "That reassuring, Smokescreen," said Optimus as he smiled slightly. "How is your brother?" "Prowl? He's worried about Jazz," said Smokescreen. "And Bluestreak is in another part of the headquarters right now." 

"Smokescreen, tell your brother to come by you and Prowl," said Optimus softly. "You should know that Bluestreak is probably scared right now, being that he remembers what happened to him during the attack on Praxus."

"He doesn't need to worry about that now," said Ironhide, who came up to them with a terrified Bluestreak. "Like you said, he was probably getting worried being on his own."

"I owe you my thanks, Ironhide," said Smokescreen in appreciation. Then Bluestreak walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Meanwhile inside the medbay.

Prowl vented softly as he walked over to his friend, who laid among wires and cables that'd been attached to a machine nearby. 

The usual happy and cheerful mech Prowl began to consider as a friend was currently laying motionless on the medberth. The tactician pulled up a chair and sat down by his friend's side.

"I am so sorry this happened to you.." said the second in command softly, as to not wake his friend up. As he said this, Prowl had taken his friend's hand in his and gently rubbed a thumb across his knuckles. 

From the medbay window, Smokescreen and Bluestreak watched their brother softly caress their TiC's hand. "I've never seen him in this emotional before, " said Bkuestreak.

"It's because he's falling in love with him, Bluestreak," said Smokescreen as a small smile appeared. "He never found anyone he truly cared about and eventually kind of gave up until now. I am proud of my brothers." 

"Do you have hope that they remain together and perhaps become bondmates?" asked Bluestreak curiously as he looked at his brother.

"Honestly, Blue? Yes, I do have hope for them," said Smokescreen as he smiled at his brother. "I do hope so," said Bluestreak as a smile appeared. 

"I know what you're thinking, and the possibility of that happening is low," said Smokescreen softly. "There hasn't been a youngling around here in many years now." 

"Do you have hope that it could happen? I know that I do," said Bluestreak as he looked at his brother. "I cannot be so sure, Blue," said Smokescreen sadly. "It would only be a miracle if something like that were to happen." 

"I guess you're right. No reason in hoping for something that may never happen," said Bluestreak sadly as he continued watching Prowl through the glass.


	14. Sad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is finally out of the medbay, healed from his terrible wounds. Prowl tells him how he feels, only for Jazz to relay to him some bad news.

"What?! You aren't serious," cried Prowl in shock. "There's no way I will let you go to some strange planet without me." "Ah 'ave ta!" said Jazz sadly. "Prime gave meh no choice but ta go. E're losin' our planet ta the war, ta the 'Cons." 

"Jazz.." 

"Ah know yer concerned 'bout meh, 'sidering the accident ah had," said Jazz softly. "But Prime has faith in meh, so ah'll give 'im mah best." "I can't let you go, Jazz," said Prowl as he forced himself to not make optic contact with his lover standing on the other side of the room.

"Ah know, Prowler. Ah told Mirage ta keep an eye on ya, fer ah'm gonna be absent," said Jazz, who then walked over to his friend. "Ah will be alright, Prowler." "I should hope so," said Prowl as he took his friend's hand in his. 

"Verything will okay," said Jazz again as he pulled his lover close to him and gave him a hug. "Ya 'ave ta trust meh." "Doesn't stop me from being concerned, Jazz," said Prowl as he looked at him. 

Before he could say anything else, Prowl was pulled into a deep, yet passionate kiss. "There. No more arguin', okay? Tha' kiss was fer ya ta let ya know tha' ah truly love ya," said Jazz as he grinned.

"That- was very assuring, Jazz," said Prowl softly as he took his friend's hand in his and smiled a rare smile. "I am glad to have met you, Jazz. Have been grateful for many years now." 

"Jazz, it is time to get your things ready for takeoff," said Prime gravely. "You will take a team with you just in case of an ambush." "Understood, Prime," said Jazz as he nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Prowl, do not be upset," said the Prime, who noticed the look on his SiC's face. "You will meet again, tust me." With that said, their leader walked gracefully out of the Rec. Room, where his commanders were talking. 

Prowl vented softly as he bowed his head and shuttered his optics. Then he headed back to his quarters, where he sometimes shared a night with Jazz whenever the two of them had time. 

Many of the team members wondered what was going through their Commander's head, all except for Mirage, who was the only one other than Jazz that knew. 

Later that night, Jazz decided to stay one more night with his lover, for he was not leaving until the next day. "Prowler? 'Re ya awake?" asked Jazz from the other side of Prowl's quarter's door. 

"You can come in, Jazz," said Prowl sleepily as he unlocked his door. "I thought you were leaving today." "Nah, Prime told meh tha' ah could stay one more night," said Jazz as he gently embraced his lover into a hug. 

"I am going to miss you, Jazz," said Prowl as he led them to sit on his couch. "What if you don't make it long enough for me to see you again?" "Prowler... don' think like tha'," said Jazz softly as he put a hand under his lover's chin. "Ah can understand yer concerns, but ah'll be fine. Yer stressin' yerself too much."

"I was not aware of my actions," said Prowl as he vented. "Sure you weren't," said Jazz with a smirk. "Ah think yer were, but yer jus' playin' 'round with meh, 'ren't ya?" 

"Maybe.." said the tactician with a michevious grin, something that rarely appears. "Uhuh. Ah don' believe ya, Prowler," said Jazz as his smirk turned into a grin. "If ya don' admit it, ah'm gonna make ya admit it." 

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" asked Prowl, who acted innocently. "I can't think of a way that you would do such a thing." "Sure, Prowler. Ah bet ya can't," said Jazz as he moved closer to his lover. 

"You are breaking violations by invading an officer's space," said Prowl, trying to be professional but failing at it. This only caused Jazz to laugh but yet move closer. 

"And wha' do ya plan on doin' 'bout it, Sir?" asked Jazz sarcastically as he smiled widely. "I haven't figured it out yet," said Prowl as he cupped Jazz's head in his hand. "Ah bet ya haven't," breathed out Jazz softly into his lover's mouth. "Ah bet ya eren't even expectin' this." 

Eventually, Prowl had found himself with his fans running on high. Jazz grinned widely as he felt his lover warm up under him. Finally Prowl managed to find his vocalizer and said between breaths: "Jazz, we really shouldn't be doing this right now." 

"Why do ya say tha'? Ah ain't leavin' till mornin'," said Jazz as continued mapping out Prowl's doorwings and giving gentle nips on his neck cables. 

"Because I am exhausted right now," said Prowl sleepily, yet sternly with a gentle flick of his doorwing. "Ah understand, Prowler," said Jazz softly, himself realizing that he was tired as well.


	15. The journey to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl told each other how they felt. Jazz then leaves on a journey to Earth to establish a new base.

Jazz awoke early the next day and got the rest of his much needed supplies packed together. He sighed softly and looked over to the berth, where his lover remained deep in recharge. 

The TiC then quietly left the room, doing his best not to wake up their tactician. "Jazz? You're up early," said a guff voice that sounded like he'd also woke up early. "Ah couldn't sleep any longer," said Jazz as he turned to look at Mirage, who was standing by the doorway of his quarters.

"Oh? Excited for the journey to a new planet, eh?" asked Mirage as he smiled. "Ah'm not so sure tha' ah wanna leave mah lover behind," said Jazz as he looked at his friend. "Ah mean, this new planet is miles from 'ere." 

"Don't worry about it, Commander," said Mirage reassuringly. "I think that he'll be okay on his own for a short while." 

An hour later. The Rec Room. 

"Ah'm concerned 'bout mah lover," said Jazz quietly as him and his friend walked into the Rec. Room. "He seemed so upset las' night. Ah admit, tis was hard ta sleep las' night knowin' he was upset." 

"I think that Prowl will be alright, Jazz," said Mirage as he took an Energon cube. "I will keep to my promise and watch over him for you." "Ah greatly 'ppreciate it, Raj," said Jazz. 

"I also will watch over him," said Smokescreen, who'd come into the room at that point. "He needs people he can trust to keep an eye on him." "He trusts you and Bluestreak because you're both his brothers," pointed out Mirage. 

"Besides, I need to discuss some things with my brother anyway," said Smokescreen as he sighed. "I need him to tell me it is alright if I could bring my soon-to-be bondmate over." "Yer 'aving a bondmate, Smokescreen?" asked Jazz in awe. "Well then, ya certainly have mah blessin's an' congratulations." "Yes, and I appreciate your willingness," said Smokescreen as a smile appeared. 

"Ah might 'ave some surprises comin' fer Prowler," said Jazz as he smiled. "Ah think he'll like 'em." "I sure hope so, because if I find out that you hurt my brother, you aren't gonna like what's coming," said Smokescreen sternly. 

"Ah wont hurt 'im. Ah think it'll be quite the opposite," said Jazz as he sighed. "You will thank me later." "I'm not counting on that," said Smokescreen with a warning tone. "I still hold to my promise."

"Jazz? You need to start getting your team up and moving," said Optimus sternly. "Yes, Prime," said Jazz as he nodded. "Mirage, please try ta keep in contact with meh to let meh know how he's doing." 

"Have faith in me, Commander. I will," said Mirage. "Now go."

So Jazz went on his way just as Prowl opened the door to his quarters. "Mirage? What are you doing outside of my quarters?" asked the tactician sleepily.

"Jazz wanted me to do him a favor and look over you while he was gone," explained Mirage gently. "I told him that I would do that much for him." "Is he gone yet, Raj?" asked Prowl. 

"No, but he will soon be," said Mirage softly. "He's packing things he needs." "Oh..." said Prowl with a slightly sad tone. "I am going to miss him, Raj." "I know you will," responded the spy with an understanding nod. 

Later that day. The docking area. 

Jazz was just coming down from the ship when Optimus had approached him. "Is everything alright, my old friend?" asked Prime with a concerned tone. "Ah'm jus' worried 'bout Prowler," said Jazz as he sighed. "Ah'm afraid tha' he's not gonna last too long without me bein' 'ere." 

"There is a reason that you asked Mirage to stay here and watch over Prowl," reminded Optimus gently. "The reason is that you don't want him hurt. I understand that." 

Suddenly a voice calls out "Ship is taking off soon!" "Prime, tell Prowler tha' once ah establish a base, we'll see each other soon," said Jazz as he slowly climbed up the ramp. "Ah'll let ya know when I have found a secure place." 

"Good luck, Jazz," said Prime with a small salute. "May Primus keep you safe." As he said this, Jazz's ship slowly fired up the engines and began to lift up into the air. 

Before long, the ship blasted forwards into space, eventually becoming smaller and smaller until it was tinier than the beautiful stars surrounding it.


	16. A new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their planet is dying. Third-in-command, Jazz, leaves on a journey to a new planet to establish a base.

It had been two months since their takeoff from Cybertron. The giant ship flew smoothly and quietly through the dark around it. 

Aboard the ship. The command center. 

"I don't think that we are going to find this strange planet, Commander," said one of the mechs that was flying the ship. "Ah'm not gonna stop lookin' fer it even if it's not in this area," said Jazz with a serious tone. "Ah'm doin' this because Prime has faith in meh."

"And what about your lover?" asked Bumblebee, who had decided to go with them. "Prowler is probably fine," said Jazz quietly. "After all.. ah have a surprise for him when we meet again." 

"And what would that be?" asked one of the Aerialbot brothers. "I think my brothers and I plus the rest of us would like to know." "It's somethin' tha' hasn't 'appened in 5 million years now," said Jazz softly as he smiled a little. 

"Let me guess.. you're carrying?" asked Huffer, who was sitting by Bumblebee. "Yeah.. tha' would be it," said Jazz with a smile. "But it's too soon ta know wha' the younglin's gender or name is." 

"Congratulations, Jazz," said Silverbolt as he smiled. "I suppose you plan on bringing this child to the universe on Earth?" "Yeah. Well, depends on how long we 're gone," said Jazz. "Ah'm quite excited ta tell Prowl tha' he's gonna be a father. Only if ah don' 'ave the sparkling 'fore ah see 'im again." 

"I am really happy for you, Jazz," said Fireflight, who was also listening. "Thank you," said Jazz excitedly. "Ah'm glad ya'll have been accepting to this for Prowl 'nd ah." 

A month later. Earth. 

After a month of searching for the strange planet that Optimus had found for them, Jazz and his team found it. 

They flew their ship slowly into the planet's atmosphere and guided it to the ground, somewhere far from the native lifeforms. 

"It appears that there are some strange life energies radiating all over this planet," commented Bumblebee in amazement. 

"Which is okay, Bee. We 're far from them," said Jazz reassuringly. "We a'e not in any danger righ' now, 'nd we must find a secure place to get our base up 'nd runnin'." 

That was done soon enough. Jazz had found a cozy place large enough to set up their base. He sighed softly and said to himself, "Well, it's gonna be another few months before ah see Prowler again." 

Suddenly a voice startles Jazz out of his deep thoughts, "Jazz, sir, are you alright?" "Yes, ah was jus' thinkin' 'bout mah lover," said Jazz quietly. "It 'as been a long time since ah've seen 'im."

"He will come as soon as Prime hears that we have a base of Operations set up," said Fireflight as he got to working on building. "Trust the team and I to get this base done so you can see Prowl again."


	17. A new team member arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and a team of Autobots go on a journey to find a strange planet. After months of searching, they finally found it. After setting the base up, Jazz welcomes a new member to his team...

Six months after having to leave Cybertron to embark on their journey to find a strange planet, Jazz finally settles down. But not for long. 

It was a beautiful, peaceful day on the new planet when Jazz felt a sharp pain through his abdomen. Thankfully, Ratchet insisted that they send First Aid, who was currently his student. 

"Jazz, are you alright?" asked Bumblebee, who was nearby and noticed his commander's discomfort. "Ah think mah young'lin is on the way," said Jazz in a pained tone. 

"Okay, hang tight," said Bumblebee as he immediately went to fetch First Aid. In the meantime, Jazz laid on the ground in complete pain, trying to breathe carefully as to try and not hurt furthermore. 

By time First Aid came running along with Bumblebee at his side, their commander was already midway through the birthing process. "Jazz, you need to be careful," said the young medic as he gently put a towel under where the sparkling would land. 

After a few hours had passed, Jazz was escorted to his and his lover's quarters, carrying a then sleeping sparkling in his arms. 

He was laying on their berth, relaxing when Bumblebee and a couple others peeked their heads into the room. "Sir, is it safe to come in?" asked Bumblebee quietly, in respect of the child. 

"As long as ya can promise meh ya won' wake her up," said Jazz, his carrier instincts kicking in. "Ah don' wan' nobody ta wake her up." "Her? It's a femme?" asked Sideswipe, who also tagged along. 

"Yep! Ah decided to name her Silverstrike," said Jazz happily, sounding quite satisfied with the name. "Ah can't wait for Prowler to get 'ere, so he can meet his daughter." 

"So our tactician and second in command is the father to this young one?" asked Sideswipe in shock. "Ah know it's quite the surprise," said Jazz as he looked at Sideswipe. "Ya probably 'ave a mate tha' ya miss." 

"Yes, I miss Bluestreak," said Sideswipe honestly as he sighed. "See, ya can understand where ah'm comin' from," said Jazz softly with a light chuckle. "Are you bonded to Prowl yet?" asked Bumblebee curiously as he went to quietly take a look at the sparkling. 

"No, not yet," said Jazz as he looked at him. "Ah want ta talk ta him when he gets 'ere. We should bond, knowin' tha' we 'ave a beautiful daughter to raise." 

"Well, l think that your wildest dreams have come true, Jazz," said Fireflight as he smiled. "Ah sure hope so, knowin' tha' ah 'ave our daughter now," said Jazz as he smiled with a light chuckle. 

"We just heard from Prime that they will be coming in a few days," said Fireflight as he smiled. "Things are going to be great between you and him, I think." 

"Ah hope so. It 'as been too long since we've seen each other now tha' ah don' know wha' ta expect from him," said Jazz. 

"Well, let's hang on tight and see," said Fireflight. "You're going to just be fine." Then the Aerialbot walked over to him and hugged him.


	18. A nice surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter being so short. Couldn't think of what else to add.

Cybertron. The Iacon Province 

"Prowl? We have some good news for you," said Prime happily as he walked over to his Second-in-command. "Get your things ready to go. We are going to Earth." 

Prowl didn't need to be told twice. He immediately got his things packed up and fell in step with his commander.

"Do you mean to tell me that we're going to a new planet?" asked Mirage, who looked at his commander with slight disbelief, then looks at Prowl. "I bet someone has been waiting to see you, Prowl. I have some exciting news for you, but Jazz will have to show you." 

"Show me? What do you mean?" asked the tactician, who was confused. "You'll see," said Mirage with a mechievious smile. "You will love this surprise your lover has.." 

"Prowl, you have anything that you might be forgetting?" asked Optimus gravely. "No, I believe I have everything," said Prowl a little more emotionally than he intended. 

But it did not go unnoticed. "Are you alright, Prowl?" asked Smokescreen, who walked over to his brother. "You look like slag, Bro." "I assure you that I am fine," said Prowl, being his ever-so-stubborn self. 

"Alright, Autobots. Let's roll out," said Optimus as he turned and went to board their ship. It didn't take long for everyone to board the ship. As soon as everyone was settled, the ship lifted up. 

Few months later. Aboard the ship. 

Prowl was pacing around his berthroom aboard the ship, feeling anxious to see what his lover had to show him. Smokescreen was sitting on the edge of the berth, watching his brother. 

"Prowl, I know that you're feeling anxious," said the older Praxian, "but pacing around is not going to get you anywhere fast." "I know, Smokescreen. I gave you permission to be with your lover, but you haven't been separated from him for months on end like I have been with mine." 

"Prowl, I know. I'm sorry that you have been away from him for so long," said Smokescreen as he stood up and walked over to his brother. "But I do care about my brothers. Very much." 

"Haven't you considered that perhaps you care about your brothers a bit too much?" asked Prowl with a slight humor tone. "Haha, no," said Smokescreen as he smiled a little, but then it vanished. "It's a good thing that I care about you as much as I do, Prowl." 

"What do you think Jazz has planned for me, Smokescreen?" asked Prowl. "It could be anything, Prowl," said Smokescreen as he smiled once again. "It could be something he crafted from the planet. And it could be a welcoming party." 

"I have to admit that I am quite looking forward to seeing what he's got," said the tactician as he looked at his brother. "And I am wondering why you asked me if you can get bonded to your soon-to-be bondmate if you are the oldest of us." 

"Oh, I suppose that you're right," laughed Smokescreen as he put his hand over his face. "Since I am the oldest, I should not be asking my younger brother if I can get bonded to the one I love."

"Aha, my brother does have it in him," said a younger voice. "I am surprised." "Blue?! How long have you been standing there?!" asked Smokescreen as he jumped to his feet. 

"Long enough," said Bluestreak as he smiled. "I didn't want to say anything since the both of you don't talk much." "Yeah, we know," said Prowl as he walked up to Bluestreak. 

"Just because we're chitchatting doesn't mean that you can't join us," said Smokescreen from on the berth edge. "You can join us any time, as long as it is okay with Prowl, since these are his quarters."


	19. Our wonderful creation

It has been many months since Jazz and his team had left Cybertron to find a new home. They were all now nicely settled into their new base. 

Jazz was sitting outside in the grass, watching his daughter chase a butterfly. "Silver, ya probably should leave that butterfly alone," said Jazz gently. "It probably wants ta be left alone." 

"Ma?" said Silverstrike cutely as she looked up at Jazz and pointed at him. "Yep, tha' meh," said Jazz as he smiled at her. "Yer papa should arrive soon so ya can meet 'im fer the first time." 

As he played with his daughter, Jazz looked up immediately when he heard a loud engine noise, like that of a ship. "Ma? Wha's tha' noise?" asked a worried Silverstrike. 

"Tha' would be yer papa," said Jazz excitedly. "But fer right now, ah'm gonna bring ya inside. Besides, it's yer naptime."

The docking platform. Autobot headquarters. 

Prowl immediately grabbed his things and ran down the ramp to the ship as soon as it was down. "Prowler! Primus, it's been so long!" cried Jazz happily as he hugged him. 

"I agree," said Prowl happily as he hugged back. "You seem extra happy to see me. Why is that, may I ask?" 

"Ah 'ave a surprise fer ya, Prowler," said Jazz happily as he grinned. "Ah think ya will like it..." "I sure hope so, Jazz," said Prowl as he sighed softly. 

Two hours later. Prowl and Jazz's quarters.

"Jazz, what's this even about?" asked Prowl as he was being lead to their quarters. "I am concerned that something has happened." 

"Tha' should be a good thing, Prowler," said Jazz as he quieted his voice once they reached their room. "Ah 'ave a surprise fer you, Prowler. An' ah think ya will love me even more for it." 

"Jazz.." 

"Wait right here." Then Jazz went into a separate room to grab their daughter. The sparkling was fast asleep, sucking her thumb when Jazz lifted her up gently. 

Soon, Prowl saw Jazz come out of the room, holding a small bundle. "Jazz? What are you holding?" asked the confused tactician.

"Come 'ere, Prowler," said Jazz quietly, as to not wake his daughter up. "But be silent. She is sleepin' from playin' outside." "She?" asked Prowl as he slowly walked over to his lover. 

"Yes, she. Our daughter," said Jazz softly as he lifted his daughter enough to show her adorable sleeping face. "Our daughter? Jazz, I... I didn't know that you were sparked," said Prowl softly. 

"Yep! Ah had given birth to her here on this world," said Jazz as he sighed. "I am happy, Jazz," said Prowl as he put a hand gently on his daughter's cheek. "She's so beautiful, Jazz. I can't believe that she's our wonderful creation." 

"A life so peaceful and innocent," said a deep, familiar voice. "The first Cybertronian that has been born in many years now." "Prime?" said Prowl as he turned to face their leader. "You are not angry with us?" 

"Pit no, Prowl.. I am quite the opposite," said Optimus as his eyes twinkled brightly. "I am proud that your child was a success."


	20. Bonding

It has been a month after Prowl's arrival on Earth and having been reunited with Jazz. Silverstrike was now learning to walk and is currently learning more words. 

Autobot base. Jazz and Prowl's quarters. 

Jazz was laying on his side, facing away from his lover when he vented softly. "Are you alright, Jazz?" asked Prowl, who heard the sigh. 

"Ah 'as jus' thinkin' tha' we 'aven't even mentioned bonding with each other," pointed out Jazz as he rolled over to look at his lover. "Good point," said Prowl as he smiled. 

"Do you want to become bondmates?" asked Jazz with a mechievious grin. "Yes, I believe we can," said Prowl as gave a light chuckle at his lover's silly grin. 

Jazz then pulls his lover in closer to kiss him and Prowl happily obliged. As his lover kissed passionately around his neck cables, Prowl had gently dug his fingers into Jazz's transformation seams, which earned him a gasp. 

" 'Kay, ah was told tha' it felt good, but no one said tha' it felt this nice," said Jazz as he smiled widely. "Well life can be full of surprises, Jazz," said Prowl as he briefly gave his lover a glance before focusing on pleasuring him. 

"Ah suppose," said Jazz with a thoughtful hum. But the hum turned into a gasp as Jazz's body gave a surprised jerk from Prowl gripping his panel, where they would soon be doing other activities. 

"I am ready to bond whenever you are," said Prowl as he panted lightly. "Yeah, ah think tha' ah'm ready," said Jazz with a smile as his lover went to kiss him. 

It didn't take long for Jazz to snap open his chest plates, exposing his spark, which glowed beautifully between then. 

"Jazz...it's beautiful," gasped Prowl when he saw his lover's lightly pulsing spark. "Can ya open yer chest plates fer meh so ah can see yer spark?" asked Jazz excitedly. 

"A bit anxious now, aren't we?" said Prowl as he easily snapped his chest plates open. "Prowler.. yer spark is jus' as beautiful," gasped Jazz as he put his hand near it. 

"I am ready," said Prowl softly, "to be with my one and only lover, soon-to-be bondmate. To risk being together, knowing the dangers of you getting hurt." 

"An' ah'm ready ta bond with mah lover an' best friend," said Jazz softly as he brought his lover closer and lightly kissed him. 

As Prowl kissed his lover deeper and more passionately, he lowered himself closer to his lover. Jazz gasped loudly at the feeling of their sparks touching and dancing around each other. 

"Jazz, do you know how beautiful you are?" asked Prowl as gently pushed deeper into his lover's spark. "So beautiful.." 

"Prowler... ah'm close.." said Jazz as his panting grew quicker. "As am I," said Prowl while stroking down his lover's sides and lightly digging his fingers into the seams. 

It didn't take long before Jazz overloaded. As he overloaded, he arched up against his lover, calling out his lover's designation. 

Prowl followed soon after, throwing his head back while planting his hands on either side of his lover. Jazz had then decided to help his now bondmate ride out the last waves of his overload. 

After they both calmed down, the newly-bonded couple snuggled together. "Ah love ya, Prowler," said Jazz sleepily. "And I, you," said Prowl to his then sleeping bondmate.


	21. A new life

It has been many months since the Autobots left Cybertron. Prowl was sitting in the Rec Room with his bondmate while they watched Silverstrike play. 

"Isn't she gorgeous, Prowler?" asked Jazz, who was snuggling up against his bondmate. "Ah'm proud tha' she was a success. Ah would'nt know wha' ta do without her." 

"She is going to be a wonderful young Autobot," said Prowl as he shifted to be more comfortable. "I was thinking that maybe we could try to raise another one sometime." 

"Ya really were thinkin' 'bout tha?" asked Jazz as he looked at his bondmate. "Ah'm not so sure tha' it would work. Sure, ah was lucky ta 'ave become sparked the first time, but there's probably little chance of it 'appening 'gain." 

"I doubt that anything'll happen, Jazz," said Prowl as he sighed softly and took his bondmate's hand in his. "It's unlikely that something like that will happen and I would like to try anyhow." 

"We need ta focus on our gorgeous daughter right now," said Jazz as he smiled softly. "Maybe if we succeed in raising her a little more, we can try fer 'nother one, 'kay?"

"I suppose that makes sense," said Prowl as he smiled slightly. "I still want another sparkling, though." "I think you should," said Mirage, who walked over to the snuggling pair. 

"Raj, ah don' think ya would like havin' 'nother sparkling around," said Jazz softly. "Maybe not this time," said Mirage as he watched the young sparkling continue playing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Prowl/Jazz fanfic. So i apologize If some of it is out of character


End file.
